Weak?
by Marea67
Summary: Following their conversation with York, Tommy finds Kevin alone after the ending of 4.20 "If you bake it, he will come."


**Weak?**

**By Marea67**  
**About: **Kevin, Tommy  
**Rate**: G  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Brothers & Sisters  
**Summary**: Tommy finds Kevin alone after the ending of 4.20 "If you bake it, he will come.", after York tells Kevin that William thought that Kevin was weak.

"Hey!.." Tommy sits down beside Kevin, in the back of Nora's garden. "The girls are harassing Scotty like crazy." He warns.  
"I don't think that Scotty really minds…" Kevin smiles. Tommy gives Kevin a quick look and notices the melancholy look on his face.  
"Listen, Kev, about what York said tonight…."  
"That father thought I was weak…?"  
"Yeah… That was York's _own_ interpretation of why dad did it, you _do _know that, don't you?"  
"You don't believe, that dad thought, I was weak?"  
"I don't know what dad thought about anything anymore, but I'll never believe that he thought of you as 'weak'." Tommy answers and Kevin mulls over these words, especially when Tommy continues: "And maybe I'm the one giving _my_ own interpretation of Dad's feelings, but I think you made him insecure, because he didn't know how to handle you."  
"Have you been talking to mom?" Kevin asks, suspicious.  
"No. Why?"  
"Nothing…. Mom said tonight, that she always knew I was gay, just waited for me to find out for myself… Did _you _always know? … That I was gay?"  
Tommy carefully weighs his answer.  
"Yes. No. Not always, but I think I did, long before you came out, but I didn't _want_ to know. I wanted my brother to be normal, like everyone else… But when you came out, it wasn't like 'where did that come from?'."  
"Were you disappointed with me?"  
"Yes. At first. I thought you'd start to wear make-up and scarves and paint your room pink … and whatever else was on the list of stereotypically 'gay' things… You'd go through some _shape-shifting _period … or something. After all, that is how we were raised to think.  
But you didn't do any of that .. You were just my little brother Kevin and you didn't suddenly change. And I got used to the idea. Reset my mind to think differently. Make it sound normal in my own mind to say that my brother brought home a boyfriend, instead of a girlfriend, even if, at the time, that was not a 'normal' thing to do.  
And it ended with being able to see you get married to the man you love and be genuinely happy for you. And feel amazed by the fact that soon, maybe, you'll be a father … together with another man… okay, maybe _that_ still needs some adjusting in my mind, but I'm sure that both you and Scotty will do great."  
Kevin laughs softly at Tommy's words, but Tommy isn't finished. "For what it's worth. I never thought you were weak. I've never seen you back away from a fight, when you felt it was necessary to fight. And for many years I tried to be The Big Brother, the one everyone could count on.  
But somehow Sarah, Kitty, Justin, mom and eventually even dad would rather turn to you. Even I did, when Julia couldn't get pregnant…." Tommy's voice becomes softer and Kevin places a hand on Tommy's shoulder and Tommy smiles at him. "What I meant to say is, don't let that man define who you are. You are a bigger man than he or dad ever were and you've proved yourself stronger than York, because you confronted him and you can still hold your head high. And I think, ultimately, you'll be happier than both of them, because you'll have everything you really want. Scotty. A child... and be happy... And nothing else will matter. That is something dad never learned to feel. To be satisfied."  
"Wow!" Kevin sniffs. "If you ever want to write speeches for Kitty…." He laughs, but Tommy can see that Kevin is really touched.  
"Nah. Besides, this conversation _never_ happened."  
"You'll deny it, huh?"  
"Absolutely." Tommy replies with a broad smile. "Now let's go in and save your husband from his sisters-in-law…"  
Kevin grins back.  
"Hey, Tommy! … Scotty has a catering-job tomorrow-night… Why don't you come over and we'll watch "Platoon"…."  
Tommy raises an eyebrow, knowing this is a huge 'sacrifice' from Kevin, because he hates the violence in it.  
"We could…." He concedes. ".. but I also still have 'Top Gun'…?"  
"Much better…" Kevin agrees. And together they return to Nora's kitchen.

THE END


End file.
